Hero Concept and The Revenge Of Shadow
by O.o LiviLou o.O
Summary: AU. Elements versus Wizards. Murder is the new black. Hero Concept is out for blood. Watch out Wizards.  "You're betrayal is like last season's fashion. I'm so over it. Though watching you die would be rather fun."   Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. I am O.o Livi Lou o.O for all you lovely first time readers. **

**I am writing an AU Harry Potter fanfiction, in the present time. Harry Potter has happened so yeah.**

**Read and review. **

…

Wizards. For many millennia they have been theorized to be the only magical humanoid beings on the earth. Lies. Total lies. They are only one breed of many. There are Vampires, Werewolves, Mutants and of course, the most important, Elements.

Elements; known as cold and cruel beings that had gone in to hiding over 3000 years before. Thought to be selfish and uncaring they were outlawed by many and hunted as treasure by others, forced into hiding the Elements have grown to distrust every wizard ever in their land. Any wizard or witch found in Element territory had been captured and killed. Feared by many and loved by none the Elemental race had grown small until only about 300 beings lived. That is when half-breeds were born. Elements, declining everyday, started mating with other beings such as Werewolves and Vampires. Emotions were born. With the half-breeds became a new species: Emotions. Emotions were beings that harbored and could emit various feeling; such as, but not limited to, lust, anger, horror, sadness, depression, etc. Only one Element mated with a Wizard. Shadow. Shadow was a rebellious Element, also next in line for the throne, who decided that he didn't want to marry an Emotion or Vampire so he decided to seek a witch bride. One day he came across three siblings, Civil, Conrad, and Corry Concept. Civil was a beautiful young woman who fell in love with King Shadow and quickly married him. Both Corry and Conrad left back to the wizard world; Conrad never returned to his sister but Corry visited often. One day while Corry's wife, Mera and Civil were out flying brooms they were killed by a rouge wizard. That wizard was Amon Fletcher.

Heartbroken, King Shadow grew distant. He had four children at the time. Their names: Hectic, Hera, Hero, and Horror. Corry also had one son, Hinder. At the time death threats were being made to the next heir, Hectic. He and his cousin, Hinder, were put into hiding. Hera, Hero, and Horror grew up for eight more years until tragedy struck. Which, is were our story begins.

…

Hero, the now eldest child of King Shadow, walked down the hallway. Well, _floated, _was more like it; she had been trying to perfect her Shadow spacing for some time now. She knew that it was actually pretty stupid to do it out in public like this but in her defense it was rather tempting to space in and out of the dark hallway. Besides, if any of the servants caught her she'd threaten them with death, _just like father thought her. _

"What are you doing?" a loud voice asked. She sighed; of course it had to be Doh.

"I'm going to murder my father so I can take over the throne." She said sarcastically. Even when she was joking her voice had a cold edge to it as if she was trying to freeze you to death.

"As your Keeper I have to know your whereabouts 24/7 or King Shadow will have me killed." Doh said stiffly. Hero glowered at the Werewolf and huffed; she hated it when Father threatened her staff: she liked to do it!

"Why don't _I _have you killed? Better yet why don't I kill you?" Hero snapped at him. She had to admit that she didn't _have _to be so cruel but it was how she was raised. Father was rather bitter.

"I just came in your oh so great presence to tell you that King Shadow requests you audience. It's not like I _want _to be around a brat like you." Doh snapped back with the same cruel edge.

"No meals for a week!" Hero glowered as she passed him. Her expression softened as Doh looked defeated, "But since you have a baby…Just don't call me a brat again. You know Father raised me like this." Ever since that bloody child of his was born she found she couldn't punish the annoying mutt.

Grumbling she set off to her father's throne room. Maybe this would be about the baby she wanted; she found their squishiness and rather bubbly nature disturbing and wanted to study them.

"Hero!" she turned to see her younger brother, Horror, running at her at full speed. She swore! If he crashed into her one more time…

"Yes?" she winced as she saw how close he came to knocking her petite self over.

"Are you going to talk to Father too?" he asked with wide blue eyes.

"Yes, Horror. Have you seen Hera?" Hero looked around the staircase they were on for her twin.

"No. I haven't seen her since breakfast, which you weren't at." He said pointedly. She chose to ignore the jab at her eating patterns.

"That's interesting." Hero said as her eyes narrowed in thought, though to anyone else she seemed to always have a glare on her eyes.

"I suppose." She hated when her brother talked like her. She thought he should be saying, 'daddy' and be playing with toy trucks, not saying 'Father' and planning out various deadly weapons. She figured it was something she did wrong. Father put most of the pressure on Hero but that didn't stop him from bothering her siblings. It infuriated her. She thought that if she could be the perfect child that he would let her siblings live normally but that wasn't the case. Maybe if she asked him… she half mused in her head.

"Hero? Where are you going?" Horror called out in confusion. Only then did she realize that they had arrived at her father's office and that she had kept walking.

"I need to make an entrance." She said slightly of key in her rude tone, only Horror would be able to hear it and if he did he didn't point it out.

She threw open the doors and stomped into the room, glowering at anyone who dared look at her. Her father barely looked up from the papers on his desk knowing about Hero's rude and terrifying habits. He was actually quite proud that she could have made herself so cold without feeling guilt. It was impressing how cold she was, it really terrified him sometimes but he always reminded himself that it was necessary that she only look out for herself, except when it involved her siblings, then Hero would go to hell and back to help them. That unsettled him, how Hero practically _over-mothered _her siblings. He wished that she had a mother to do that but Hero seemed to cover it. Though late at night, Doh reported that he heard faint crying coming from Hero's room every once and awhile.

"I'm here! What do you want King?" she said it in a snarl. Only a trained specialist could see the wince that Shadow gave under her stare.

"Sit down, Hero." He said calmly. Hero sat down in the closest chair and glared at Shadow again. He could practically feel the hate radiating off her small body. Beside her, her twin sister, Hera, grabbed her arm and stared in her eyes. Shadow always wondered what she said when she did that. The twins had some weird connection.

"I'm sitting, so talk." Hero was calmer but her tone was far from civil.

"As you all know, eight years ago this day your mother was murdered." Hero's glared hardened as he talked, "Recently a man has been threatening to harm you. I have seen it fit to have you all transported to somewhere safe until this threat is eliminated."

"Until the threat is eliminated or until we are eliminated?" Hero shouted while standing up, "There is no where safer than here!"

"There is one place…" Shadow began, "Pack your bags kids. You're heading to Hogwarts!"

…

**How was it? I have had this idea for awhile now so I just wanted to write it down before I, like, totally lost it. I love the thoughts of Elements that might be real so this is a way to express that odd infatuation.**

**Review please!**

**Love,**

**O.o Livi Lou o.O**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello. I'm back. Anyways my parents are annoyed with me because I keep playing the same song over and over again. Does anyone else do that?**

**I love This Is You by Tay Zonday Ft. Upwords! **

**Anyways. Don't own Harry Potter. Only my characters and plot.**

…

"What the hell is a _Hogwarts? _It sounds like some inhuman disease!" Hero ranted to Hera as they packed their bags. They shared a room so they could always be close. Hera chose to mutely shrug her shoulders like she did many times when Hero was upset. The truth was that Hera hadn't spoke since their mother died.

"It's a school." Horror said from where he was sitting on Hero's bed. When they were all alone they didn't sound as formal and cold as when out of their rooms.

"…_bloody Hogwarts." _Hero muttered under her breath as she packed. She turned towards Horror, "Shouldn't you be packing?"

He gave her a rare cheeky grin, "I'm making Torrance pack for me."

Hero continued packing but Hera smiled as the words, _'bloody Keeper' _reached her ears.

"Where did Father send Hectic?" Horror suddenly questioned.

Hero paled. "Bloody Hogwarts!" she yelled in rage.

Hera silently watched her sister begin to pace around the room. Hera really didn't care less around their elder brother; to her he was a coward for going into hiding, just like they were. Hera silently closed her sixth suitcase. She was done packing. She continued packing for Hero.

"Do you think he'll remember us?" Horror asked with a raised eyebrow.

"If he tries to talk to you run and yell, 'Rape', alright?" Hero told him. Hera rolled her eyes at her sister's words. Of course Hectic would remember them! Father sent photos of them to Uncle Corry every bloody year and he lived with Corry!

"I don't think that'll work, Hero." Horror said while watching Hera.

"Well, just hex him then." Hero said with a shrug of the shoulders. She was much more laid back when it was just them.

"Didn't Father confiscate our wands last week though?" Horror pointed out. Hera smiled at the memory…

"_C'mon guys it'll be fun!" Hero said._

_Silently Hera stood up. Hero wouldn't give up until they joined her._

"_Fine." Horror huffed and stood up as well._

"_Okay so point your wands at the foyer and say Aguamenti…" Hera should have known that it would end badly…_

"Worth it." Hero smirked at her younger brother and reached into her back pocket, "I stole 'em back." She handed both of her siblings there wands back.

"Are you guys ready?" Doh stuck his head into the room.

"Get out." Hero snarled while Hera nodded.

"Hero can you shadow space you guys there?" he asked.

"Of course." Doh didn't know that Hero seriously doubted herself though.

Hera should have known this was going to end badly…

…

"Hectic, hurry up! We're going to miss the bloody train!" Hinder cousin yelled to his older cousin. Hinder watched as the 15 year old turned away from the heated discussion he was having with his uncle and jogged to the barrier. With one last look back Hectic went through the wall without waiting for Hinder.

"Hurry up, Hinder!" Hectic mocked as Hinder walked onto the train.

"Shut your bloody mouth." Hinder snapped as he looked for their long time friend, Alexander Fletcher.

"Oi! Arse for brains! We're over here!" Alexander's voice rang out loud and clear. Hectic scowled at his choice of words. They were very crude.

"I'm coming." Hectic muttered as he walked by some frightened first years. It was slightly amusing how they seemed afraid of him.

"How was your summer?" Hectic's girlfriend of two years asked.

"Like you wouldn't know Penelope, you were there half the time!" Hinder snickered at her. The closest person, Sapphire Kings, Penelope's cousin, smacked Hinder on the arm.

"Yes. And was rather sad that you were there too." Penelope hissed at him. Everyone chuckled at Hinder's expense.

"Rather brainy, aren't you Hinder?" came a quiet voice. Hinder turned his head to see the petite form of Mandy Messinger, his closest friend next to Hectic.

"I know right?" Hinder smirked down at her.

"So brainy, in fact, that you can't understand sarcasm." She teased. The group laughed again at Hinder's ego's expense.

"You wound me." He said to the quiet girl.

"Is it fatal?" she asked, sounding hopeful. Once again Hinder was laughed at.

"Why must you be so mean?" Hinder said dramatically.

"I find it fun." Mandy replied coolly.

"You know you love me." Hinder said.

"Yeah. Didn't you know?" Her voice was dripping sarcasm.

"You're not very good at hiding it." Hinder nodded his head in a mock serious manner.

"Oh no. How ever will I go on?" she said dryly.

"You'll just have to kiss me." He said in a fake whimsical way.

"No matter how many fairytale's you read to me, Hinder, I will not kiss a frog." Mandy said.

"You know you want me." Hinder winked at her.

"As much as I want to be stabbed in the stomach." Hectic jostled at that.

"Is something wrong, Hectic?" Penelope asked.

"It's nothing. I'm sure it's just nerves." He assured her. For the rest of the ride the group was silent, except for Mandy and Hinder who were still arguing on whether or not Mandy had an infatuation with Hinder

…

It was dark. Hero new that. This was _not _how shadowing spacing should have been working. Suddenly beside her, Hera tensed. Horror let out a horrible scream and fell to the ground.

Hero jumped in front of Hectic, trying to protect him from whatever made him scream.

She felt something hit her stomach. Hard. Only then did she realize that it not only hit her stomach but pierced it too.

The pain was so much. Suddenly the light came and they were in an abandoned hall way. She did all she could do.

She screamed.

…

"Hey, Claw, Crow, do you guys want to skip dinner with us?" Hinder questioned while motioning to him and Alexander.

"Sure." The twin Hufflepuffs answered together.

"Let's explore." Alexander suggested.

They were currently walking around the seventh floor trying to get into the Room of Requirement when they heard a scream. They immediately found the screamer.

When they first saw them it looked like a scene out of a horror film. A little boy was knocked out with a wound on his face and an older girl was trying to stop another girl, probably her sister, from helping her and pointing towards the boy.

"Do you guys need help?" Crow questioned first.

The girl who was trying to help, who had very white hair, nodded her head wildly while the other girl, who had black hair, shook her head and pointed towards the boy.

"Crow, Claw, get Horror, Alexander help Hero I'll talk to Hera." Hinder ordered. All the other boys looked at him as if he were crazy. "Crow, Claw, get the boy, Alexander help knife wound, I'll talk to the mute." He sighed extra loud as the boys got to work.

_Can we trust you? _Hera signed to him with her hands.

_I would rather hope you could trust your cousin! _Hinder signed back.

_Hinder? _Hera questioned.

_The one, the only, the handsome. _He answered.

_Let's just go with one and only. _Hera replied with a slight smile but she then frowned, _where is Hectic?_

_At dinner. _Was the only reply she received.

_It better be a bloody good dinner. I think we made a rather spectacular entrance and all we got were them. _She pointed to Crow and Claw who were trying to figure which way to pick Horror up and then at Alexander who was continually swatted away by Hero. _I have to admit that he's dedicated. I would have left her. _

_Not dedicated; stubborn. _Hinder corrected with a smile.

Hera walked over to Alexander and tapped him on the shoulder. He looked at her questionably. The response she gave was pointing at Hero and then crossing her arms into a cradle and walking in place. Alexander got the idea.

"Put me down!" Hero tried to squirm but Alexander had a tight grip.

"Who would have though that I would be carrying my best mates little sister? This will certainly upset him." He grinned cheekily at Hero.

"I'll have you mur-," any other words were cut off by Hera's hand being attached to Hero's mouth. She just motioned for Hinder to lead the way.

By the time they got to the hospital wing Hero had stopped squirming, in fact she stopped moving all together…

Hera noticed this too. She looked down at her sister to see her eyes closed peacefully but she wasn't breathing…

Her breath caught and for the first time in eight years Hera Concept spoke but it wasn't like she had hoped. No, she was yelling. Yelling for a doctor to reawaken her dead sister. Yelling for someone…anyone at all to save one of the only important things in her life, and while she was yelling she realized one thing…

While in the shadow spacing Hero had shoved her out of the way…Hero had taken her spot…Hero had saved her…by killing…herself…

Even the strongest had a weak side and whoever the person was who was threatening their lives knew theirs. Somehow…some way…this person knew them better than they knew themselves…Hero would do anything for her siblings, Hera would do anything for her siblings, Horror would do anything for his siblings… Hero had almost lost her life that night Horror had lost his good looks and joking manner…and Hera…Hera lost herself. She lost her silence, the thing that defined her. And for once on that very night was the very first time she felt fear…Fear for her sister's life… Fear for her brother as he lay asleep in the next cot over…and fear for herself. With no longer being unable to talk things would be hard… With the loss of her mother she lost her voice… with the almost loss of her sister she found it…She didn't know if she could handle another loss with or without her voice. Whoever was threatening them was messing with the wrong girl…she could be just as cold if not colder than Hero and she would prove it…though she would use her voice as least often as possible. No, now they had messed with Hera Concept _and_ Hero Concept. God help the man who did it because he just might not make it out alive…

…

**How was it? Good? Bad? Horrible? Review!**

**Love,**

**O.o Livi Lou o.O**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello. I am currently listening to If I Die Young by The Band Perry. It is quite a lovely song. **

**Anyways,**

**Don't own Harry Potter.**

…

Hera was livid. That damned Madam Pomfrey had kicked her out of the hospital wing! Didn't she understand that she needed to be by her brother's side the whole time! Hero would have trusted her to do that and now that damned nurse kicked her out! Go see McGonagall! She didn't want to see the damned cat woman; she wanted to see her siblings recover!

Hera punched the wall in anger…and regretted it…Well, at least she could get into the Hospital Wing now…

"If I see you in here within the next hour I am going to kick you out for the rest of the week!" Madam Pomfrey scolded as she wrapped Hera's hand.

"Listen lady, I don't care what you do," it was the first time the Madam had heard Hera speak since the three days before when her siblings came rushing in. The Madam heard to of them talking about one of the fifth year students, Hectic Concept, wouldn't come down. Apparently he was the eldest brother of these three kids. Being a nurse sure did give her the latest gossip… "That is my little brother laying on that cot! I will be here when he wakes up if that means hiding in the shadows for five months without food! Hero trusted me with watching out for him and I seemed to have failed. I cannot fail Hero again." Her eyes had turned a strange shade of pink that the Madam had become accustomed to when the young girl was upset. She had thoughts that her siblings did the same thing.

"You care a great deal about them don't you?" Madam Pomfrey asked softly.

"They are all I have left. Sure Father is still alive but after Mother died he became cold and distant; he was no long Father, he was King Shadow. I'm afraid that Hero will be just like him. I had seen him kill a man without even blinking and that scared me. Hero seemed to become more heartless everyday." Hera answered as she moved to stroke her younger brother's head.

"And what about you?" Madam Pomfrey prompted her.

"I'm a cold heartless being who deserves to put to death, well, that's what some boy said to me when I broke his arm in the hall." She gave a cheeky grin and walked over to Hero who was still asleep.

"That doesn't seem pleasant." Madam Pomfrey said.

"I bet it wasn't but he was the one who knocked me down. Then he had the guts to go and say stuff about the on coming war with the Elemental Realm. Rather brave little bugger if you ask me. Real wimpy scream though. He even had the nerve to criticize Princess Hero. Said I reminded him of her. I just grinned and told him that the resemblance was because we're twins. Didn't believe me at first. I so showed him. Come to think of it he should be waking up soon…" Hera mused half to herself as she straightened Hero's black hair and wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"Are you always this motherly of your siblings?" a voice interrupted from the doorway. Hera lifted her head to see the boy who helped Hero, Alexander or something. Behind him stood what looked like an older version of Horror.

"Actually, Hero, usually mothers us. Makes sure we had enough to eat, makes sure the laundry is done, makes sure our nightmares don't keep us up too much, takes most of the pressure that father puts on us. Though I doubt she would have to do all that if someone else was there. Oh well. Hero only had to grow up when she was five to take care of her mute sister and baby brother." She stared at Hero with a mixture of pride and sisterly affection. "If only someone else was there…"

"You are very good at that guilt thing, you know that right?" the boy questioned.

"We went through training." Hera said lightly as she watched Hero closely, willing her to wake up.

"Are you serious?" Hectic sounded shocked.

"I have never told a joke in my life. I don't believe Hero has ever laughed and Horror has never had a friend. Yet, here you are, being fed everyday and night, having a warm bed and not having nightmares." Hera responded moving to check on Horror once again.

"He's bigger than I remember." Hectic murmured from the doorway.

"Well come sit next to him." Hera said with raised eyebrows, "I promise he won't bite, I'm not even sure if he's breathing." She sneered the last part.

"I'm sorry." Hectic offered quietly. "I was scared and so young."

"We were younger." Her pink irises returned, "We were terrified! Our big brother abandoned us with a heartless dictator! What were we supposed to think? Hero doesn't want anything to do with you! I hate you! And worse of all… Horror wants to _be _you. This sweet like eight year old wishes he could be like his big brother, not knowing the whole story. Hero had forbidden me from telling him the truth. Instead she told him lies! How you were taken away kicking and screaming! How you didn't want to leave us! But in reality you pretty much skipped out of our lives. Hero will _never _forgive you. I don't know if I can. Horror is so ignorant to the truth. Do you know what the worst part of this damned soap opera is? It took you three days you come visit your blink from death siblings, when you should have ran from the feast! You betrayed us, Hectic! You left us! Do you know what it was like in that mad house? The only thing that kept me sane was Hero! Do you know what he made us do? He made us kill people! Innocent people! We had to kill them in cold blood for his amusement! And where were you? Stuffing your mouth with bloody pie!" she sat down defeated by Hero's bed, and looked at him.

"I really am sorry. Not a day went by that I didn't miss you guys." Hectic said with his glasses sliding down his nose.

"You don't know how much I want to rip out your throat and feed it to a cat but I realized, you're betrayal is like last season's fashion; I'm so over it. Though watching you die would be rather fun…" she mused, "Since I am sure Hero wouldn't approve of you death while she can't help I think I'll have to settle for a hug."

Hectic walked towards the tiny girl as if he was afraid for his life, (Which he rightfully was), and received a bone crushing hug.

"Well isn't this a Hallmark moment?" a slightly raspy voice said. Hera spun around to have her face break into pure glee and tackled Hero in a hug. "Whoa Hera, I like you but you know about my no touching rule." This only caused Hera she squeeze her older sister hard.

"Hey! You're that boy that I wanted to stab, er, I mean that helped me." Hero said distracting Hera as she pointed to Alexander…or was it Alexandro?

"Um, yeah." He said awkwardly, "That was me."

"Where are you dumb twins? I wanted to thank them about helping Horror." She said looking around. Alexander smiled at her description.

"Eating probably. They're Hufflepuffs." Alexander said it as it explained everything.

Hero blinked once, twice, three times, "What the _bloody hell_ is a _Hufflepuff?"_

The room broke out into laughs, even Madame Pomfrey smiled at Hero's question.

"It's a house here." Hectic said. At her questioning glance he continued, "At Hogwarts" _'bloody pig's arse' _"We have four houses. Hufflepuff," _'sounds like a bloody doll name' _"Slytherin," _'Slytherin your bed' _"Gryffindor," _'Griffindorks' _"And Ravenclaw." _'How about Ravensmall? No? Okay…' _

"Hufflepuff is for the misfits, Slytherin is for the evil, Gryffindor is for the arrogant, and Ravenclaw is for the smartest most respectable people." Alexander said.

"And Alexander." Hectic smirked at his friend.

"I'd rather like Slytherin." Hero mused while Hera nodded her head, "Although," Hera looked at her sharply, "I will go wherever Horror goes."

"That is very selfless of you." Hectic said sounding surprised.

"Don't act so surprised! I may be a cold blooded murderer but I am a good big sister. I was ordered to murder yet I would kill _myself_ before I leave Horror defenseless. The one time I let my guard down look what happened! You want to know a secret, Hectic? Horror has never killed anyone. I did it. I did it all!" Madam Pomfrey noticed with interest that Hero's eyes flashed yellow when she was upset.

"I wasn't questioning you." Hectic said quickly, holding his arms up in surrender.

"Good, because you have no room to." Hero glared at Hectic, not letting her ease herself while he was in the room.

Hectic glared back. Hera rolled her eyes.

This was going to be a long week.

…

_You need to eat something. _Hera signed at Hero as she watched their younger brother.

_I'd rather not. _Hero signed back still not removing her eyes from Horror.

_He'll still be here when we get back. _Hera signed in frustration.

_You don't know that. They're just waiting until I let my guard down so they can kill him. _Hero signed back with a glare.

_Please? _Hera tried.

_No. I'm not hungry. _Hero signed.

_You haven't eaten in three weeks! _Hera said. Everyday for the last three weeks Hero sat beside Horror's bed not eating or sleeping. Everyday both Hera and Alexander tried to get Hero to leave. It didn't take long for Hera to figure out that Alexander harbored a crush on her sister.

_When I know my little brother is okay, I'll eat._ Hero signed at her.

_I didn't want to resort to this…_ Hera signed and waved Alexander over.

"Hero, you need to eat." He told her firmly.

"I need to make sure he's safe." Hero said.

"I'm sorry for this." He pulled Hero's small form over his shoulder.

"Let me go! I need to make sure! I need…" she suddenly broke off and began shaking. Alexander looked over his shoulder to see her crying. He heard her mumbling something and listened closely, "I'm sorry I failed you mom! I failed you!"

"I thought you did rather well." A soft voice said. Hero raised her head to see Horror sitting up in bed.

"How?" she asked as Alexander set her down.

"Miracles? Hope? Maybe the fact that when you cry it has medical properties. You are half an element." He muttered the last half so that Alexander didn't hear it.

"I thought you were going to die." She whispered as she grabbed him into a hug. He held her just as tight and Alexander suddenly felt very awkward, thinking he was intruding on something he shouldn't have been. He quickly walked out of the hospital wing to the Great Hall where he told Hinder and Hectic the news.

As he watched the cousins run up to see the little eight year old he could only think one thing.

Tragedy tore this family apart but, ironically, war and more tragedy was bringing them together…they were on the road to healing.

Or so they all thought…

…

**How was it? I want to know what you think! **

**Love,**

**O.o Livi Lou o.O**


End file.
